Cloud Dreams
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: Flitter is serene, calm, and innocent. When a peculiar nightmare plagues her, she is visited in her sleep by a strange cloud that wants to help without waking her. She's in for the dream experience of a lifetime...


_~l~_

Rain. It is a blissful thing.

It sprinkled down gently in warm currents upon the serene, still form of a sky-blue Pegasus. Her eyes were closed comfortably while her body was lying upon a dark grey storm cloud.

Flitter let out a soft sigh as the rain drizzling upon her furry coat and mane, distinctly reminding her of good memories, and some bad; one of those being the unscheduled storm the other day. She had been too tired to properly pay attention properly to help direct the other Pegasi with wind currents like she usually did, and it would have been a disaster, had others not been there to help fix it.

It also didn't comfort her that she couldn't stop thinking about the nightmares that had been plaguing her mind for the past few weeks.

They had been horrible enough to make Flitter loathe sleeping, and try to avoid it whenever she could. Because when she did, she ended up waking up in a cold sweat, the horrific images still fresh in her mind.

She had only spoken to one pony about it; her sister, Cloudchaser. She was simply too shy to talk to anypony else.

Why was she thinking about these things though? It was a peaceful twilight evening, and she should be relaxing comfortably, not making herself become upset.

As this thought passed through her mind, Flitter heard a soft _whump_ behind her, and her sister's worried face appeared above her.

Flitter smiled weakly.

"Oh, hey sister..." She said quietly. Cloudchaser gave her a worried smile, and sat down next to her.

"Is everything alright, Flitter?" She asked.

Flitter sighed, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine." She muttered, rose eyes sweeping across the gentle downpour around the already wet Pegasi.

Cloudchaser frowned. "You have to sleep again _some_ time, sister..."

"Oh yeah, because [i]more[/i] sleep is going to help some unexplainable weird dreams." She said. Her sister chuckled.

"Alright, good point... but yea, my suggestion about going to see somepony about it is still the same." she stood up, her sister timidly shook her head. "Anyway, thunder is scheduled to come in soon, Rainbow says, so... come on, let's go in."

"But..."

"Look, even if you do fall asleep, I'll be right there to help you if you end up having another nightmare."

Cloudchaser smiled, and put a reassuring hoof on Flitter's shoulder.

"It's just a bad month. Don't worry, sister. Come on." She got up, and spread her wings. Flitter sighed, and followed suit, rising to her hooves and following her sister to the edge of the cloud.

"Alright..." She sighed, leaping off the cloud after her sister and soaring through the rainy air, getting pummeled by the constant buckets of water swirling in multiple directions due to the turbulence of the wind currents weaved there by the Pegasi team.

She dived with precision, dodging every curve of wind needed and fluttering gracefully to the ground, touching down in front of their home and trotting inside after the door that was left open for her. Not bothering to wait for Cloudchaser to follow her upstairs, she quickly went straight to her bedroom, and flopped down onto the light-blue bedspread.

Cloudchaser poked her head inside a moment later and smiled.

"What, no dinner?" she asked with a slight giggle, surprised, as her sister always enjoyed food before sleeping.

"I'm good." She replied through her pillow.

"I'll be just across the hall, Flitter... come get me if you wake up."

"Alright." Came the muffled reply. Flitter was only willing to nap because of her vain hope that she would have a dreamless sleep.

She watched her sister quietly shut the door and heard her trotting into her own room. The opal-maned Pegasus slowly sat up, looking around the dark room bathed in a post-twilight glow. She would be getting an early sleep this time.

_Might as well get it over with…_ she sighed and reached inside her nightstand drawer, pulling out a soft, purple cloth and using it to dry off her slightly damp fur and hair, making sure she didn't soak her bed sheets because of her laziness.

Without bothering to prepare herself any further, the Pegasus dropped the cloth on her nightstand and simply threw herself back onto the light-blue bed, enjoying the smooth feel of them and feeling content as her fur matched perfectly with the fabric and pillows, causing her to feel comforted and serene in her own bed.

That, however, was the only part she liked about laying down at night.

With a glance raspberry-eyed at the tiny crack between the two dark-crimson curtains before her the room's single window, she shivered gently. Grasping the starry-blue blanket beside her and pulling it up to her neck, snuggling warmly inside it, she didn't care about anything else, just wanting to get her nap over with.

She finally shut her eyes reluctantly, trying her best to just keep calm, think happy things, and hope for all hope is worth that the dream realm would not pursue her with what it had the past couple weeks.

After nearly an hour of silence, Flitter finally drifted off to sleep to nothing but her thoughts and the ringing in her ears from all the constant quietness.

Darkness. Instant darkness.

Vision was clouded, sounds were muffled, and touches were foggy and unfelt. It was a pit, a black, everlasting hole that none could hope to measure in any form, or possibly try to survive in.

It was a blank existence, but one where a light appeared, a very lonely, dull light. It caused sadness, fear, and made one feel a constant loneliness, in a world where they would alone forever, never to interact with anything ever again, only a complete and utter nothingness.

Such a simple, meaningless, but frightening nightmare for the Pegasus to exist in.

Flitter was no longer alone in her room.

In that dark place, she could only walk forward. Staying still feigned only more emptiness. Perhaps something would change if she moved, and moved…

The mare's eye twitched ever so slightly as the dream started to seep into her completely, embracing her in a horrible, eternal loneliness. She was suffering.

No doors were opened, no entrances altered, but the room had a second occupant, silently watching the Pegasus slowly growing uncomfortable.

She let a quiet whimper escape her lips.

A large metal sphere. It was not there before, and she had thought the blackness was eternal. But there… something simply _was_.

And she didn't understand, but she hated it.

A soft, white fog gently seeped into her room, its color purely enlightening the dim darkness with a stunning hue, flowing around in a cool, breezy aura. It was as though a cloud had invaded the Pegasus' home, and found its way to her bed.

The strange thing waved around in multiple directions, misty precipitation causing her bed sheets to slightly dampen as it descended upon her slowly. She was oblivious to it all as the thing floated there, watching her as a gentle, dim blue silently flashed within its cloudy features.

She stared at it. Red lines were webbed across its metal features, and they glowed ominously.

The cloud flashed twice more, one color a dim green, and the other a neon purple. Three tiny tendrils poked out from the thing, small and antenna-like, they snaked down towards the mare's sleeping face, and waved there in front of here, softly brushing against her nose and causing it to twitch. They wiggled and formed different shapes, gracing across her furry features and touched with solid tenderness against her forehead.

The sphere flashed brightly.

The three tendrils suddenly glowed a crimson red, sensing Flitter's nightmare clearly. They flinched and blinked, suddenly emanating a warm hiss from the inner reaches of the swirling and waving cloud.

The Pegasus' light-persian coat could be seen shivering visually as the warm mist of the cloud descended onto her. The antennae twitched again, causing the fog to drift over to the starry blanket edges covering her, and softly pull at them, slowly exposing Flitter's curled up body beneath.

It was completely confusing. She couldn't possibly comprehend what the sphere meant. Maybe it was just some strange object meant to spook her into unrest. But she never could find out, nor did it matter. She just feared it.

But when those red lines suddenly dimmed to a gentle glowing blue, her eyes widened, their rose color glinting in the strange new light.

Swirls of the comforting mist swirled down and tapped down against Flitter's side, curling in a circle, solidifying and reforming into mist multiple times as it nudged her over, causing her to shift indifferently and end up lying flat on her back, more comfortable, although a slight frown was on her sleeping face.

The cloud's next task was enveloping her tenderly with its warm hold and lifting the small lower half of her body off the bed sheets ever so slightly, as two smoky-white tendrils curled against her wings at the bases and caused them to gently flick. The tendrils helped them to easily unfold and rest against the soft blankets as the fog set her back down, all without waking her in the slightest.

It was the only way.

She took a hoof step forward, not caring that her movements made no noise whatsoever against the non-existent ground as she slowly walked forward to the simple sphere, watching it with curiosity.

It did not seem so frightening anymore.

Next, the smoky tendrils reformed near her hooves, collecting together to the width of multiple small pencils and tapping curiously at her hooves and around them, causing them to move slightly and spread.

Flitter twitched again, flicking her tail as yet another smooth foggy vapor curled throughout it. The cloud was slowly and gently moving the Pegasus into the most comfortable position possible, and she was unconsciously enjoying it. Her mind was not as dim anymore, and it was slowly clearing to a more peaceful state as the cloud was finally finished, and ready for the next phase of her nightmare's destruction.

The mare's face had slowly formed into that of a more content smile now, showing that the thing's purpose was accomplished. Glowing tendrils touching her forehead now shining a faint blue; the vapors near her legs moved forward, two of them softly stroking at her legs as they laid flat. She shivered slightly once more as the foggy tendrils formed and silently curled around the middles of her legs, and spread them gently.

Before continuing, the antennae flashed once more, pulsating a gentler green, then back to red as the Pegasus' dream continued. Sensing that… so did the cloud.

Flitter emitted a quivering breath as a slightly larger cloudy tendril formed between her legs, and very slowly pressed at her exposed nether entrance. The tender fur moistened at the peculiar touch, and caused her mind to flutter warmly at the strange smoothness of the cloud's solidified vapors.

It quietly worked its way past the young mare's persian-blue lips, nudging its way along and causing the enticingly warm mist to spread throughout her walls as it continued to slip inside, causing multiple unconscious reactions to the deeply sleeping pony.

Her eye twitched just slightly as it stopped, and wiggled where it was, sensing it was close, and accomplishing its task as the antennae flickered slowly to a bright pink, and deep within the cloud, that color was reflected as though a thunder-less lightning had crackled.

She tossed her head to the side, dream mind unable to comprehend what was physically happening to her. But whatever it was… she emotionally enjoyed it.

_'snap'_

Her raspberry eyes widened slightly in surprise as the glowing sphere before her in the darkness abruptly cracked open in a piercing loud announcement.

It simply vanished from existence; yet again no color, no nothing, no happiness.

But that quickly changed when Flitter blinked her worried eyes, and looked around to find herself resting on a warm, dark storm cloud.

A smooth inhale through the nose alerted the glowing tendrils that they had been fully successful, and the reaches of her mind becoming serene once more confirmed just that.

Flitter smiled unconsciously even brighter, having reached happiness this time. Her nightmare faded, and only the cloud's pleasuring fogs to occupy her with warm tenderness. The tendril softly exploring her inner walls had been working more well than her body was expecting, as the comforting mists seeped into her and caused her fur to ripple and shiver, and become damp with precipitation.

After a few more pleasant moments of the best dream of her life, Flitter finally sighed in complete unconscious bliss as the vapors pushed her body over the edge, kindly urging the innocent pleasure on and weaving the moment along as the antennae glowed a soft, glorious raspberry, and made the dream connect with the happy mare's reality.

Her back arched slightly, wings fluttered timidly, and her tail flicked as she let out a quiet moan… completely unaware of what had truly happened, other than a very amazing dream.

Flitter loves clouds.

_~l~_


End file.
